Light of the Dawn
by Skellington32
Summary: After the events of the second movie, Charlie attempts to tell Sasha all about his past. Just a one shot I thought up, other projects are currently in the works, Enjoy! R&R please. Only small amount of drama


_**Light of the Dawn **_

"_When twilight reaches its end, Dawn arises to blanket the world in the glow of the ushered sun and bring upon the beginning of a new day and perhaps signify the beginning of an eternal life within the heart of a particular individual…" _

Dawn arose upon the sleepy city of San Francisco, its dim light shimmered off the skyscrapers and building glass. The once dark and mysterious alleyways were becoming illuminated and stuck in between the twilight of shadow and light.

On a sleepy district, in a sleepy house, slept a canid couple, snuggled close in a loving embrace, almost afraid that the other would vanish if their grip had loosened even the slightest. The German shepherd mix, named Charles B. Barkin, slept silently and close to his beautiful girlfriend, Sasha La Fleur. A dream of loveliness and purity was the only thing that filled the radiant Setter's mind. The shepherd on the other hand, his sleep was interrupted by the dawning of the morning sun and his eyes opened to catch the smallest glimpse of the sun's rays on the horizon. He looked to his left and smiled warmly down at the beauty next to him, stroking her small paw in his as she snuggled closely to him, nuzzling his neck lovingly as she too was beginning to awaken.

"Morning love…" she spoke quietly as she looked up at him, only to be greeted by Charlie's warm and gentle of smile. She planted a feather soft kiss upon Charlie's lips, the shepherd's ears perked as he fell into the morning kiss. Sasha was the one the break the kiss when she the light of the sun appear more from its slumber under the horizon and returned her gaze to Charlie.

"May we watch the sunrise?" Sasha gave her boyfriend a very innocent look. Charlie could not help but smile down at her and nod, kissing her nose. Sasha smiled warmly up at him and kissed his lips once more and removed the covers from her body. Charlie watched as she left, smiling very slyly to himself and hopped out of bed, only to duck under the bed and remove one of the wooden floor boards under it, pulling out a small, yet ancient looking box, upon cover in very neat but also very worn out cursive of the letters "L.B", The name of Charlie's mother.

He opened it quietly and quickly snatched it, the object not even making a single sound. He closed the box and returned it to its place under the floor boards, replacing the loose board upon the gap, Charlie closed his eyes and clasped the item in his paw, where it vanishes in a small, but bright light.

Meanwhile on the balcony of their home, Sasha leaned along its railing, the sun's rays slowly awakening her senses from the enticing force known as sleep.

"_This is a beautiful scenery…we are very fortunate to get a wonderful home like thi- hm?"_ She looks down and sees Itchy and Bess, two miniature canines, but their love and hearts were much bigger then their sizes perceived. Sasha smiles down at the couple enjoy their morning walk, they talked and occasionally nuzzled and kissed, Bess would blush, but Itchy would be the one to blush the hardest.

"_Aww…that's cute…" _she giggled silently to herself.

"I'm really happy for them…"

Sasha jumped and looked to her left and sees Charlie watching them as well, smiling softly at his faithful best friend.

"He's never actually had a girlfriend before…guess that was my doing…I never gave the poor guy his own personal life because I kept using him as a lackey…I wonder how he stayed my friend…" Sasha placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Charlie, He stayed your friend because he knew there was good in you, and I know there is too…but you'll just need to find it in your self…" She smiles softly, "Trust me."

Charlie gives her a warm smile and holds her paw in his, giving it a soft gentle kiss, Sasha's cheeks became a dim red, the color was overshadowed by her real fur color.

"Charlie…" her blush receded, "Why did you really change? You use to be such a mutt towards me and Itchy…but now, well, you're a whole new dog." Charlie looked once at Sasha and smiled silently returning to the view of the sunrise.

"That mutt is still there, but…I figured, it's better to be a better person to those you love, like you and Itch…from through and through you two stood by my antics and scams…" Charlie smiled wider, "Even Annabelle stood by me" he chuckles, "Even when I was a constant nuisance, she stood with me, bless her heart."

Sasha looked at him quietly, listening to him intently, trying to decode the puzzle that is Charlie's obscure and spontaneous thoughts.

"I guess…what really changed me was…well…the day you and I kissed …on David's House steps?"

Sasha recalled that day, one of her happiest moments.

"Later that night Annabelle and I had a small therapy session, probably one of the few times I actually listened to her but, she told me something that I needed to hear for a long while…"

_**Charlie's Epiphany flashback: **_

_Charlie and Annabelle sat side by side David's stoop, the moon's milky color shone down upon them. The night air was warm with small cooling breeze; Charlie had always enjoyed just sitting under the moon. _

"_Charles…you know what this means right? The new life I have given you?" _

"_Hm?" Charlie turned to the whippet, "What do you mean?"_

_Annabelle smiled warmly, "It means that you need to treasure the life you have now…cherishing your second life is always crucial and it's always easy to make a fresh start…"_

_Charlie chuckled, "Yea, I guess your right, boy…What a life I lived before…" Charlie's ears fell and he turns back to face the moon, "Was Flo…alright? When I died…" he asked._

_A certain calmness and sympathy chimed in the Whippet's sweet voice, "She was devastated…but…with time she healed…although she still thought of you every now and then, it had always been good." _

_Charlie smiled, "I'm glad…" _

_Annabelle placed a paw on Charlie's broad shoulder, "Charles…your new life will begin, once you tell Sasha of your demons… and that time must come soon…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Charlie smiled as he looked at the sun, "and I believe that time is now…Sasha, he unclasped his paw and revealed a stunning locket, an emerald jewel was encrusted upon its front. Sasha eyes widened at how pristine it was, as if it had just been bought.

"It belonged to my mother…Loni A. Bowzer, I ran away from home before I had the chance to know her but…when my parents died…she left me her personal possessions for whenever I returned." A tear ran down the shepherd's cheek. Sasha was astonished; she was seeing a whole new side of Charles B. Barkin that she had never seen before.

"Sasha…I love you, and there is a lot I have to tell you…"

_**The End**_


End file.
